Electric vehicles that have an electric traction motor that is powered by a battery pack are being developed to reduce oil consumption. The size of the battery pack may be increased to maximize the available driving range for the vehicle. However, as the size of the battery pack increases, problems arise as to the space required to house the battery within the vehicle.
The battery cells in a battery pack must be protected from water, debris, extreme temperatures, noise and vibration. One location for a battery compartment may be the area immediately behind the rear seats of the vehicle. Placing the battery pack behind the rear seats reduces the space available for cargo storage. Storing the battery in another location may restrict the space available for other vehicle operating systems and passengers.
These and other problems are addressed by the following disclosure as summarized below.